Sesshomaru's Untold Story
by Wnabathr081199
Summary: This is Sesshomaru's story. The part that was untold. His life before, during, and after the anime. Please don't be afraid to rate and comment.
1. Chapter 1

The Inu no Taisho paced up an down the hall as he had been for the last two days. He was growing ever more impatient as the hours passed. It was never good to keep the leader of the dog demons waiting, no matter how kind hearted he may be.

"Damn you!" He growled loud enough for the entire imperial palace to shake around him. Then he went back to his barely patient pacing.

"My Lord, these things do take time. It is best not to be to angry with the InuOjou." A small, but strong voice came from the Inu no Taisho's shoulder. The demon Lord stopped pacing and acknowledged the voice. It was coming from the Lord's vassal, a flea demon.

"I am not angry, Myoga." The Lord sighed, rather grateful for someone to talk to, even if it was a flea. "How is your young bride, the young Shouga?" The flea shuttered at the mere mention of the word 'bride'.

"I have once again barely escaped with my life." The young flea sighed. The demon Lord chuckled. His young vassal had been running away from his bride for the last decade. The Lord's laughter ceased instantly when his keen ears hear soft footsteps beyond the door that he had been obsessed with for the last 48 hours. He turned and stared intently at the large screen sliding door. Slowly, it began to slide open. The Inu no Taisho stared down at an elderly Inu daiyokai.

She was of pale skin with a single pale blue jagged stripe on each cheek. She was loosing her demonic beauty with her old age and starting to look more like her true inu form. She stared gently up at the great dog demon with her patient amber eyes.

"You have an heir, my Lord." The old demoness said in her hoarse voice. A son! The amount of joy that was brought to The Lord was indescribable. Without delay, The Lord flung the sliding door all the way open and entered the room. A large pallet bed was in the middle. The InuOjou sat up in the bed with a small bundle in her arms.

The InuOjou was no doubt a beauty. She was as pale skinned as her mate, the Inu no Taisho. She had a single small magenta colored stripes under each of her golden eyes. They were jagged like two small lightning bolts. And a Prussian blue crescent moon marking on her forehead. She had a look on her face like she was very tired and worn out, though her demeanor showed no signs of this. The great Lord kneeled behind the young demoness, whispering the the words, 'watashi no kimi' softly in her ear. The demoness' face showed no signs of appreciating the endearment The Lord had whispered in her ear.

The Lord looked over the shoulder of the young demoness and the infant that lay quietly in her arms. He was the most amazing thing the Lord had seen in the 2500 years that he had roamed the wild lands that lie below the castle in the sky. The infant undoubtedly resembled his mother more than The Lord himself. He had two magenta stripes under his eyes that extended into his hairline the way the Great Dog Demon's jagged blue markings did. He also had inherited the Prussian blue crescent moon in his forehead from his mother. His amber eyes stared up into the eyes of the great dog demon with no emotion in them. The Inu no Taisho knew this child would be exactly like his mother.

"What shall his name be, my Lord?" The Lady Mother asked as she starred emotionless at the infant in her arms. Her voice, nor her movements showed any signs that the Lady Mother had lay abed for two and a half days from the pains of childbearing. The Lord watched the infant and the infant watched him with eyes that seemed to understand far than a newborn infant should.

"Sesshomaru."


	2. Chapter 2: The Child Princess

The years passed and the young Lord grew into that of a fine Inu daiyokai. The Inu no Taisho observed how similar the young demon was to the Lady Mother in both demeanor and looks. The habits of the young Lord made the Inu no Taisho apprehensive of what the young Lord would be as an adult. The young Sesshomaru was withdrawn from the other Inu daiyokai his age. He would not often speak up and preferred to be alone. The Great Dog General knew his son would be a fierce demon and one to not be bothered. Though the lack of compassion the child showed for any other living being concern The Lord.

"You need to watch how you swing that sword, Sesshomaru." The Lord told his son. "A single mistake could be the end of you." They had been practicing the young Lord's fighting skills. This was how the Inu no Taisho knew Sesshomaru would be a fierce demon. He was a fierce opponent, even for the great Lord himself. Sesshomaru shown himself to be a fine swordsmen in the first fifty years of his life. In the last 440 years the young Lord had honed his skills and rivaled that of his father. Sesshomaru counter-struck the Inu no Taisho's next move causing The Lord to laugh.

"Now that's what I meant, son! Now this is a real battle!" The great Lord laughed.

"My Lord! My Lord!" A Inu daiyokai colonel yelled running up the large staircase that led to the castle in the sky. The Lord looked up from the sword fight with his son. Sesshomaru put the tip of his sword to the chest of his father. The Inu no Taisho looked back at his son rather uneasily. The greedy look in his son's eyes is what worried the great Lord. He knew his son sought power. He could see it in the eyes of the young boy.

"Never loose focus in a battle. Isn't that the first rule of sword fighting that you taught me, father?" Sesshomaru asked. He showed no emotion. The Inu no Taisho knew his son would be capable of taking the Lord's life. The Lord nodded and turned his attention to the daiyokai colonel. The colonel was just reaching the pair.

"My Lord! A huge human army from the continent has started invasions on the human empires." Sesshomaru starred at the colonel. He seemed to have some worry in his voice.

"Why should what the humans do bother us. They have been fighting meaningless battles for the last one hundred years." The Lord's emotionless answer showed he had more in common with his son than the other Inu daiyokai thought.

"There are hordes of demons following in the army's wake. Demons from the continent." The colonel said. The Lord nodded and dismissed the colonel.

"I must dismiss you, my son. Duties are calling." The Lord said. A strong wind began to surround the great Lord. His eyes glowed red as his pale face began to distort. The great Lord was engulfed into a blinding light. A extraordinary large dog appeared before the young Lord and the colonel. The dog jumped into the sky and was gone before either could say much else. Sesshomaru looked coldly at the colonel. A similar wind began to surround Sesshomaru as he grew into a very large dog himself. He ran down the stairs and jumped into the sky intent on following after his father. Once in the skies, Sesshomaru looked around for his father. He was no where in sight. Sesshomaru could see where the human battles were taking place. What pathetic mortals, he though to himself. He landed in a meadow, in his human form, not far from the battlefield. The stench of blood was heavy. Sesshomaru looked around. He had been unable to catch his fathers scent. There was no sign of the great dog demon.

"What are you doing?" A child's voice ask from behind Sesshomaru. He had smelt the odor of a human child in the meadow, but Sesshomaru had not thought it would have the audacity to approach him. He turned to see a child of about six human years. She had long dark hair and deep brown eyes and an ignorant face. She was dressed in an elaborate kimono. Clearly, she was the daughter of a human nobleman.

"Why should I explain myself to so ignorant a human brat." Sesshomaru said without truly acknowledging the child

"You do not have to be so rude. I am a princess after all. You should give me some respect." The child said. She was without a doubt offended by Sesshomaru, yet she still starred up at him with intent curiosity.

"Don't you see a demon when your looking at one." Sesshomaru growled at the child, his eyes turning red. The child screamed and turned, running toward the battlefield. Pathetic human, Sesshomaru thought. The scent of his father near the battlefield made him turn to watch the child run away. She ran straight into the Inu no Taisho himself. Sesshomaru would never understand humans.

The Inu no Taisho chuckled at the human girl running into him. He bent down to her level when she screamed again and burst into tears.

"Now, now, dear child. What has caused these tears?" The Lord asked her. She continued to sniffle, too upset to speak.

"A d-demon s-s-scared m-me." The child snuffled.

"Is it that demon right behind you?" The Lord asked her. She turned looked at Sesshomaru. she nodded and nuzzled into the great dog demon, renewed tears falling from her eyes.

"H-he's scary." She said.

"He's just a pup. He will not hurt you." The Inu no Taisho said. "Now dry you eyes and tell me, child, what is your name?" Sesshomaru scoffed at being called a pup. It angered him more than his father being to kind to a pitiful human child.

"I'm Izayoi." The child said looking up at the great demon.

"Well, I'm a demon like that mere pup over there. Am I scary?" He asked her. Sesshomaru did not like the look in his fathers eyes. He was being far to kind with the human child. The child shook her head 'no'.

"Come, come, now. A demon as great as you should not be playing with his food." A voice came from the forest that separated the meadow from the battlefield. A large moth-demon walked out of the shadows slowly.

"I already told you to leave this land!" The Inu no Taisho yelled as he stood up and pushed the child behind him to protect her. "Leave now, before I get angry."

"Now, just be patient, dog. We merely want the souls of the departed humans." Another, smaller moth demon walked out from the shadows. "The human girls soul would be absolutely delicious."

"Lord Hyoga, leave this land and never return and take that son of yours with you." The Inu no Taisho warned once again. The great dog demon was as offended by being addressed so I formerly as Sesshomaru was when he was called a mere pup.

"We will leave when we're ready!" The smaller demon sneered. Lord Hyoga moved his hand is a mention to silent the smaller demon.

"Menomaru, where are your diplomatic manners." Lord Hyoga said to his son. "As I told you before, General, we will leave when we have collected to souls we came for." The moth demon starred at the human girl with covetous eyes before he and his son turned to return to the battle that was raging between the humans. Sesshomaru noticed the human child was once again in tears and once again the great dog demon kneeled down by her.

"There is no need to cry, Izayoi. I promise to protect you."


End file.
